Malam Pertama
by Ruise Vein Cort
Summary: Malam pertama Ichigo dan Rukia seusai event di Wedding. Kira-kira penggangu siapa aja ya? First Rate-M, jadi maaf kalo nggak terlalu... um... ya gitu deh.


Dengan amat sangat bangga aku umumkan bahwa…

BLEACH ADALAH MILIK TITE KUBO!!!

Aku cuma punya selembar hasil UTS kimia bernila 22,2 dengan selembar lagi hasil remednya yang nggak lain dan nggak bukan bernila 0!!! Wahahaha, bikin telur ceplok yuk?

Guru-ku cayank…. Rui boleh pindah ke jurusan sastra nggak? Hueeee… masak tahun depan ada jurusan sastra, tapi Rui nggak bias masuk T-T

Dan Rui ucapkan pada Taufik Sensei rasa terimakasih karena memberikan soal UTS yang lebih mirip soal anak TK karena Cuma perlu nyocokin gambar dengan , jebakan pun tak ada (Curhat + Disclaimer)

*.* *.* *.* *.* *.*

Sebuah tempat tidur ukuran king size dengan taburan kelopak bunga berbagai warna dan jenis. Aroma wewangian yang semerbak di ruangan kamar hotel. Pemandangan malam yang dipenuhi bintang terlihat jelas dari jendela kamar. Sepasang insan yang masih terbalut pakaian serba putih berdiri di ambang pintu di mana sang wanita berada dalam gendongan sang pria.

Seikat bunga erika putih masih berada dalam genggaman tangan wanita berambut hitam bermata violet itu.

Pintu kamar tertutup dan terkunci dengan sendirinya.

Sang pria merebahkan pasangannya perlahan ke atas tempat tidur dan tersenyum lembut. Sebelum bibirnya mengecup lembut pasangannya.

*.*

"Ichigo..." panggil Rukia pelan sesaat setelah Ichigo melepaskan kecupannya.

"Hum, ada apa?" tanya Ichigo lembut dan masih tersenyum. Memandang ke arah Rukia yang mulai tadi siang resmi menjadi istrinya.

"Ini bukan mimpi kan?"

"Iya... bukan..." perlahan Ichigo merebahkan tubuh mungil Rukia. Mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup kembali bibir mungil milik Rukia.

Perlahan lidahnya mulai menerobor masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Rukia. Dengan agak ragu Rukia membalas ciuman Ichigo. Agak ragu karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melakukan french kiss.

Terlepas. Keduanya saling mengatur nafas yang tadi sempat tertahan. Rona merah muncul di wajah keduanya.

Rukia mengangguk pelan sembari tersenyum. Membiarkan Ichigo kembali melumat bibir mungilnya. Hingga akhirnya lidah pria itu berpindah ke leher jenjang Rukia.

"Yume kara sametemo..." berhasil! Ringtone hp Ichigo yang masih berada dalam kantung celananya berhasil membuat kegiatan Ichigo berhenti.

Sambil menggumam tidak jelas Ichigo mengeluarkan hpnya dan melihat siapa yang berani menggangu kesibukkanya.

"Siapa?"

"Kakak, tunggu sebentar ya," ucap Ichigo pelan. Rukia mengangguk dan memandang punggung Ichigo yang tengah berjalan menuju balkon.

*.*

"Ichigo disini, ada apa kak?"

"Kakak!? Sejak kapan aku jadi kakakmu!?" bentak orang di seberang sana. Ichigo sweatdrop.

"Kau ini gimana sih, Byakuya? Lupa ya, kalau aku sudah jadi adik iparmu?"

"Nggak sudi! Aku nggak ngerestui hubungan kalian!"

"Kalau nggak ngerestuin kenapa diem aja pas aku melamar Rukia!?"

"Pokoknya nggak sudi!" bentak Byakuya dengan suara yang semakin lantang dan, 'klek!' suara bantingan telfon itu menutup pembicaraan keduanya.

Ichigo sweadrop lagi. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Byakuya bertingkah out of character seperti ini. Ichigo kembali masuk ke dalam sembari mematikan hpnya.

Tidak mau acaranya di ganggu lagi oleh telfon maupun sms yang mungkin akan menyusul nanti.

Dengan santainya Ichigo melempar hp tak berdosa itu ke atas sofa dan berjalan menuju tempat Rukia.

"Kita lanjutkan?"

"Iya..."

*.*

Pelahan Ichigo terus menyusuri leher Rukia menggunakan lidahnya. Sedikit demi sedikit gaun Rukia turun dan menampakkan kedua bukit kembarnya yang mungil.

Ichigo terus menjilati bagian kanannya sementara tangannya meremas yang kiri. Terus bergantia. Erangan demi erangan terdengar dari mulut mungil Rukia. Ichigo tersenyum jahil mendengar erangan Rukia dan terus melakukan aktifitasnya saat disadarinya bahwa bukit kembar itu semakin keras dan keras. Setelah dirasa cukup jilatannya semakin turun menuju bagian perut Rukia.

Kegiatannya berhenti kembali. Rukia menatap bingung Ichigo yang hanya tersenyum. Satu-persatu kancing kemeja Ichigo mulai terlepas, menampakkan dada bidang dan beberapa luka yang tercipta akibat pekerjaan sebagai shinigami pengganti selama ini. Wajah mungil Rukia menjadi amat merah memandang Ichigo yang sudah bertelanjang dada.

Mata violetnya melirik ke arah jendela kamar. Tapi bukannya warna merah itu hilang. Malah matanya membulat sempurna dan cepat-cepat ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Rukia?" Rukia menunjuk ke arah jendela dengan wajah yang amat sangat merah. Ichigo menoleh ke arah jendela, dan empat tanda siku-siku muncul di keningnya.

*.*

"Nguk?" yup! Seekor monyet... um... babon... ekh bukan! Seekor Renji menempelkan wajah mesumnya di kaca jendela.

Ichigo buru-buru melangkahkan kaki menuju jendela.

"RENJIII!" teriak Ichigo begitu tiba di balkon. Menarik kerah Renji yang sedang senyam senyum tak jelas.

"Haha, aku sedang membersihkan kaca kok."

"Bohong."

"Serius."

"Oh yeah? Sejak kapan shinigami jadi pembersih kaca? Memang gajimu sebagai fuku-taichou tidak cukup?"

"Ngejek?"

"Kan kamu yang bilang begitu! Apa tujuanmu mengintip terang-terangan begitu!?"

"Hum... ingin melihat bagaimana cara kalian 'bermain' untuk dipraktekan dengan Zabimaru-kun," jawab Renji dengan amat sangat polos. Ichigo tersenyum miring mendengar jawaban konyol Renji. Dan dengan santainya sang jeruk mendorong sang nanas merah dari balkon yang ada di lantai sembilan.

Samar terdengar jeritan dari sang nanas merah, "BANKAI!"

"Cih! Menggangu. Nggak Taicho. Nggak Fuku-taichou. Sama saja."

*.* mau nggak mau ketulis juga *.*

"Ich... go..." gumam Rukia pelan di sela-sela erangan lembutnya. Ichigo terus menjilati bagian kanan bukit kembar Rukia.

Sementara... (bingung kudu gimana) 'itu'-nya berusaha menembus selaput darah Rukia. Perlahan semakin masuk ke dalam dan makin dalam.

Erangan Rukia berubah menjadi rintihan. Ichigo memindahkan mulutnya menuju mulut Rukia. Berusaha mengurangi suara rintihan milik Rukia.

Jari-jari mungil Rukia mulai mencengkram punggu Ichigo. Ichigo hanya diam dan tidak melanjutkan usahanya. Menunggu agar rintihan Rukia berhenti, membiarkan lidahnya digigit oleh Rukia.

Perlahan Rukia mulai terbiasa, nafasnya terengah-engah. Ichigo tersenyum melihat ekpresi wajah Rukia yang kembali normal.

Perlahan ia naik turunkan tubuhnya, perlahan namun semakin lama semakin cepat. Cepat dan cepat.

*.*

Rukia meremas kain sprei putih. Erangannya tertahan oleh mulut Ichigo yang terus mengulumnya tanpa henti. Kedua tangan Ichigo pun tak tinggal diam. Diremasnya keras-keras kedua bukit kembar Rukia. Membuat gadis itu meracau tidak jelas saat Ichigo melepaskan kulumannya.

Tak terasa sudah satu jam keduanya 'bermain' di malam pertama mereka. Keringat mengucur deras dari tubuh polos keduanya. Rukia terlihat lemas menanggapi cara 'bermain' Ichigo. Sudah hampir lima kali ia mencapai klimaks, tapi Ichigo masi segar bugar dan terus mengulum bibir Rukia tanpa henti.

"Ich... ti... k... ku... at..." gumam Rukia tidak jelas. Ichigo hanya tersenyum mendengar pengakuan Rukia yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya sudah tidak tahan.

Didekatkannya wajahnya ke telinga Rukia dan berbisik, "sepertinya aku juga... kau ingin di dalam atau di kuar?"

Rukia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Ichigo. Mulut mungilnya terbuka, namun bukan jawaban yang keluar. Melainkan desahan yang makin kuat. Tubuhnya menegang sesaat hingga kemudian kembali lemas.

Ichigo tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tubuhnya naik turun dengan irama yang semakin cepat. Wajahnya masi ada di dekat telinga Rukia, "kumasukkan saja ya."

"Ter... akh... serah... aku... s-sudah..."

Ichigo menaikkan tubuhnya yang menyebabkan bagian yang sebelumnya tenggelam penuh hanya tenggelam sedikit. Dengan satu sentakan benda itu kembali tenggelam sepenuhnya dan membentur dinding rahim Rukia. Menyemprotkan cairan hangat yang cukup banyak.

Kuduanya saling terdia dan memeluk satu sama lain. Mengatur nafas yang tidak beraturan. Hingga akhirnya terlelap dalam posisi yang tidak berubah sama sekali. Ichigo di atas dan Rukia di bawah.

*.*

Ruangan sunyi dan gelap. Hanya cahaya televisi yang menerangi. Televisi yang menayangkan adegan Rukia dan Ichigo yang direkam menggunakan kamera CCTV.

"Hum... ternyata Ichigo lebih hebat dariku." - Isshin.

"Kau kalah dari anakmu sendiri." – Urahara

"Heh, kau juga sama saja. Sejak dulu tidak bisa lama-lama." - Yoruichi.

"Aduh, ngambek ya?" - Urahara.

Yap! Tiga orang itulah yang terus memperhatikan adegan tersebut. Sementara Karin memukuli boneka besar dengan model ayahnya dan Yuzu menulis diary mengenai tingkah ayahnya. Tentunya di kamar masing-masing.

Kon masih menangis meraung-raung bersama Byakuya yang tengah menusuki boneka yang mirip Ichigo, tidak rela karena orang itu telah merenggu adiknya dari sisinya.  
Toushiro dan Momo sibuk dengan acaranya sendiri.

Renji masih tersangkut di pohon setelah di dorong Ichigo.

Uryuu tengah melamar Orihime sementara Chad berlatih.

Dan sebagainya, nggak mungkin ku sebut satu demi satu kan?

*.* *.* *.* *.* *.*

Ruise : (Nosebleed parah)

Ruina : Pas bikin ni anak satu pasti panas dingin.

Ruise : Nggak puas? Jangan salahkan Rui… Ini pertama kalinya Rui buat yang kayak gini.

Rey : Review untuk kemajuan RATE-M berikutnya.


End file.
